


A Witches Curse

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marichat, Marichat May 2020, Supernatural - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Magic is punishable by death. Her best friend paid that price to protect her. Now, she wants him back, but, at what cost is she really willing to give to get her friend back?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 64





	1. Witch Au

She wanted a friend, someone to talk to, to keep her secrets. The abandoned building hid her sin. The taboo of magic is a thing kept in the shadows. Her spellbook laid open before her, each sentence carefully went over and practiced as she mumbled the spell. This spell angered even the gods. She was taking from death, creating life. Playing the role of that which did not belong to her realm. 

The room howled with the wind as thunder cracked outside, lightning illuminating her small hideout. The perfect weather for her sin. She added a newt before watching as her cauldron began to bubble. She stepped back when an explosion happened. The noise masked by the storm outside. 

She shielded her eyes, her body shaking with fear. What had she created? Was it friend or foe? Monster or man?

She heard the wood of the floor protest at each step her creation made as it came closer. She still refused to look, scared of what she would see. Had she failed? 

A hand encased her wrist, gentle but strong, as it pulled her attention. Opening blue eyes, she glanced up into emerald green. 

She swallowed as she inspected the being before her. A black leather catsuit, pointed cat ears rested on his head. A heart-shaped face framed by golden blonde hair and a warm smile. 

“Adrien,” she whispered unable to keep the tears from falling. This was her crush, his image in a leather catsuit. 

“Chat Noir,” he corrected, his voice sweet like honey but his eyes stern. He still held her wrist in his claw-like hand, his tails swishing from side to side as his ears twitched at the storm outside. 

Right, Adrien was dead. Her friend, her crush. Burned alive for using magic by his own father. The reason, accidentally killing his mother while trying to save her. 

“Chat Noir,” Marinette repeated. He released her wrist letting it fall to her side. 

“I am a manifestation of the god of death. You have played a losing game, and I have come to dish out your punishment.” As he spoke, Marinette hung her head. Of course, she failed, she was a klutz, and Adrien had always been better at potions than her. She didn’t hear when Chat had stopped talking, it was only when he grabbed her chin and forced her attention back on him, that she met his eyes again. 

“I will be your shadow, I will know everything you do, go anywhere you go. Until you die, I will be beside you.” Marinette nodded, in a way, her potion worked. She had a friend, but she had also imprisoned herself to a demon. Forever alone but not alone. 

“Can you be seen by anyone else?” She was surprised by how strong her voice was. 

“Scared I will get you burned like your friend?” Chat asked with a dark chuckle. Marinette felt herself nod unable to speak. His tail wrapped around her as he leaned forward, face inches from her own. 

“Don’t worry Princess, to the world, I will look completely normal. Only you get to see my true form.” Chat bopped the tip of her nose making her head shake as she stepped back surprised. Chat looked around the room, a bored look to his face. 

“You live in squalor?” He asked. Marinette flushed before putting her hands on her hips. 

“This is my hiding place for magic. I live in a nice apartment.” She replied heatedly. How dare he insult her! Was there a fix-it button to this spell? Chat smiled before turning and looking at the door. Holding out his hand he smiled bigger. 

“Come on Princess, let’s get home then.” He ordered extending a baton he had retrieved from the small of his back. Marinette hesitated before sighing and moving forward. If she died, one she would be rid of this stupid cat, and two, she would be with Adrien. 

They flew across the sky of Paris, Marinette’s pigtails flapping against the wind as she held onto the black cat. The warm night air of the city of love held no meaning to her. She looked up at Chat Noir, his green eyes were focused ahead. He knew where to go. His grasp got tighter, but not enough to hurt her. She felt his claws scratch against her back, finding it comforting after so long of feeling nothing. Her head rested against his chest as they landed on her balcony. Her crush, her first and only love Adrien, was gone, but now, she had Chat Noir...

_ ‘ _ _ Love is a precious gift, it comes in many forms.  _

_ Love can blossom like a rose,  _

_ Or sting like thorns.  _

_ Love can shatter like glass, _

_ But it will always exist, _

_ Always return in some form.’ _


	2. Bell

He was too silent, too cattish for her liking. Her foot tapped against the floor as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Chat was seated on the floor across from her, soaking up the sun against his black suit. Her sewing kit rested unopened beside her. She knew he could feel her eyes on his body, the very way he was holding himself proved that. Her eyes went from his lithe form to her basket of accessories. Glistening in the sun was a golden bell, sparking an idea in her head. It was cruel but ironic, and she took delight in knowing his eyes followed her. 

The bell was a gift from Adrien, a joke between them when mentioning black cats and witches familiars. She gently turned the small round object around in her hand, enjoying the tiny tinkling sound it made at the slightest of movements. 

“Marinette?” Chat’s voice was cautious, a gentle hum of a purr in his voice. She looked over, tossing the collar towards him and smirking. 

“Just put it on, it will be cute on you,” Marinette explained turning to sketch out a new outfit. Her ears picked up the soft jingle of the bell as it was moved about. The lead of her pencil scratched against the parchment, long strokes, short strokes, the quiet jingle grew louder. Chat was getting closer. She pretended she didn’t hear him, listening as he crept closer. She could picture him like a cat, stalking his prey quietly. It was funny how he claimed to be a god of death when all she saw was a simple cat. She saw the playfulness of Adrien. 

“I feel foolish,” Chat announced as he appeared beside her. Marinette rolled her eyes, glancing at him before returning to her sketch. 

“You look foolish, but this way I can hear you,” she replied, originally, it was so she could hear Adrien or he could hear her. Depending on who the bell was slipped on. The low growl from Chat’s chest sent a strange feeling to come over her. One she quickly dismissed with a shake of her head before concentrating hard on her current task. She felt Chat prowl around her, circling behind her back, each movement signaled by the bell. She smiled until realizing the sound had stopped. She turned to check on her friend when she noted his tense form, ears back and tail up. His eyes were locked on her front door, a low angry growl erupting from his chest. 

The knock a moment later made her jump and Chat to move into her path to the door. Marinette hesitated, no one visited her, no one she knew, knew where she lived. Scratching behind Chat’s ears, she moved closer to the door, slow calculated steps, a spell on the tip of her tongue in case of danger. Looking through the peephole, she concealed her gasp. Slowly she indicated for Chat to stay silent as she stepped away from the door, the officer on the other side waiting, knocking again after a few minutes. Harder. 

‘Let’s go kitty’ she mouthed, grabbing a backpack and uttering a spell under her breath to pack her essential things. The knocking got harder, the officer giving the order to be let in. Marinette hurried to the window, tears falling from her eyes. This had been her home, a safe place she shared with Adrien, and now she was having to run.

“Let’s go,” she hissed, biting her lip to keep silent when Chat grabbed her up and they launched from the window as the front door burst open. She heard the gunshots, she couldn’t help the scream that escaped from her lips. Chat pulled her closer, the bell jingling loudly in her ear at each movement and leap her cat made. 

Marinette heard the sound of sirens, reminding her of the life she now had to live. The ever-present shadow she ran from each day and night. Her eyes stung from the tears she was unable to stop. Chat held her even tighter, a purr penetrating the sound of wind and sirens. He was trying to comfort her while taking them to safety. But, where in Paris was safe?

  
  


“Hell no,” Marinette growled as Chat put her down on the white carpet of the hotel room. 

“This place is safe,” Chat promised, sniffing around as the blonde girl across the room sneered with crossed arms. 

“Chat, this is the room of Chloe Beorguies, the mayor or Paris daughter.” Marinette hissed. Chat looked as if he didn’t care as he continued to sniff about. 

“Look the safest place is right under the enemy’s nose.” Chat explained. Chloe huffed again, marching towards the black cat.

“Excuse me, but you and Dupain-Cheng need to leave, now,” she ordered placing her hands on her hips. Chat looked at her, standing tall and forcing the blonde to look up at him instead of down.

“Be nice,” it was a gentle command, one she had always heard Adrien use towards Chloe. 

“Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Chloe muttered before turning to Marinette. “I am only doing this because you were friends with Adrikins,” she sneered before tossing a room key into her hands. 

“Room 303, it’s four doors down and used to belong to Adrien.” with that, Chloe pointed to the exit. Chat pulled Marinette away before more words could be uttered between the two. A quick word of thanks from the black cat and the two were heading for the hotel room.

  
  


‘ _ Friendship is a fragile word, _

_ A gift given and often ripped away. _

_ It, like love, can come in many ways. _

_ But unlike love,  _

_ Friendship can be broken, _

_ And at times, never felt again. _ ’


	3. Mouse

Marinette hated this room, everywhere she looked were traces of Adrien. His minimalistic style, yet the warm touches,  _ his smell.  _ She didn’t realize she was crying until Chat’s clawed finger gently wiped the moist droplet away. 

“Why did you bring us here?” she asked, her voice quiet as her eyes fell on a picture of her and Adrien as kids. Chat said nothing, watching as she walked away from the picture and slowly towards the bathroom. Dust covered the room, no one had been here since Adrien was taken away. Her memories threatened to come to her, painful and bittersweet. Rapidly she shook her head, glaring at Chat, she crossed her arms.

“I can’t stay here,” she said. They would find her here, they would destroy the last thing she had of him.

“WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE CHAT!” her screams echoed through the room. Her legs failed her and she fell to the floor in tears. She was unable to control it, surrounded by the memories of him. It was too much. 

Chat stood off to the side watching her. He didn’t’ dare let her know that he held Adrien’s memories, she wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready. 

“You created me, you knew of this place, felt safe here before.” he lied, Marinette would believe it though, that was all that mattered. Her hand rested on the floor by the window. They had set here making potions together, laughing. A mouse darted out from under the bed, scurrying over her slender fingers. Chat’s body twitched, his body stalking forward.

“I loved him,” Marinette whispered, pulling the connected charms they made each other, from out of her pocket. She kissed the charm he had made her.

“I never got to tell him, I was too scared.” she continued, oblivious to Chat’s presence. He had grabbed the mouse, trapping it between his folded legs as he played with it. Pretending to be entranced by the mouse instead of listening to Marinette’s words of confession to a presumably dead man. Marinette was still crying, her sniffles clenching around Chat’s heart. 

“Chloé hates me, I don’t blame her. She blames me for his death, and in a way, I blame myself.” She said. Chat shook his head at her words. She didn’t need to blame herself. 

“He protected you.” Chat replied, his ears picking up on the squeaks of the mouse going back to Its hole. 

“I didn’t need protecting, he promised he would always be with me.” She cried. Chat stood up, his footsteps were soft as he walked towards the bed and reached under it. 

“Witches, wizards, they die every day. You both knew this.” He said standing back up as the Mouse flailed about as Chat held Its tail. 

“It still hurts. They came for me that night. They had no idea Adrien was magic.” She growled, anger taking over grief. Chat continued to play with the mouse as a distraction. 

“They came to my house, I ran to the only place I felt safe. I ran to Adrien. When we hit a dead in, he sacrificed himself so I could hide.” Her words shook, she stood up, fist shattering the glass of the mirror by the window. Chat instantly smelt the blood, moving from beside the bed to her side. Marinette let him grab her hand and examine it. She glanced back at the dead mouse on the floor as Chat pulled her to the bathroom. 

Memories of Adrien pulling her to the bathroom to fix her many clumsy accidents filled her mind. 

“ _ You need to be more careful there, fashionista,” Adrien mused as he cleaned the wound over Marinette’s knee. It would leave a scar, not a big one though. Marinette glared as her friend waved his hand over her wound, the remaining blood disappearing. _

_ “Guess I’ll always have to be by your side, huh?”  _

Marinette blinked away the memory as Chat finished bandaging her hand. 

“Alright Princess, all done.” He smiled. Marinette examined her new wound. 

“We can’t stay here,” she repeated. Chat sighed, leaning against the wall opposite the toilet. 

“Why can’t we? Where else could we go?” Chat asked. Marinette stood up and moved to the bathroom door. Her eyes focused on the dead mouse. Trapped like Adrien, tasting freedom for mere moments before being killed. 

“I can’t sleep here,” she turned to her creation. “Please Chat, don’t make me stay here.” She begged. Chat moved closer, keeping a respected distance. 

“I’ll go anywhere, I’ll do anything, but please Chat, please,” she reached out to grab Chat’s arm. “I can’t sleep where his freedom ended.” She was on the verge of tears again, Chat moved and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Alright, think, where else can we go?” He asked gently, petting her hair as she placed her head on his chest. Marinette pulled away after a moment, this room, it was a mask, fake. She hated this room. 

“We, our, my friends are very few if any now.” She said, trying to find the right words. Chat thought for a moment, trying to remember any safe places to keep his princess safe. Only one other place besides

Chloe’s hotel came to mind. 

“Let’s go, Princess,” Chat said, lifting her up, he had one place in mind, a place only he knew...

  
  
  


_ ‘There is a game kids play, adults play. It is a game of cat and mouse. In all instances, the cat always will win. Getting the mouse, it’s prey. The mouse will always lose, always sub come. But, on some rare occasions, the mouse will win...’ _


	4. Thief

Marinette looked around the new home with a sense of awe. It was decorated in Italian decor, Latin pictures and Venetian styles. 

“I’m going to get food.” Chat said walking out of the kitchen. They were just outside of Paris, the nearest home a mile down the road. 

“Don’t leave this house please.” He whispered, kissing her hand before grabbing a long black cloak and matching hat to hide most of his figure. Chat made his way to the end of the road. He knew these roads, knew how to get around unseen. He had done this his whole life. 

Launching himself into the trees, he waited for the bus. The long main road didn’t have a lot of traffic, it had been the perk of the home's last occupant. The rumble of a bus came towards the tree he hid in, his tail flicked as he readied his jump. No one heard the gentle thump or saw the black shadow an hour later. Chat was silent, a predator looking for prey. 

He moved along the shadows, his eyes focused on the goal. The sounds of crowds erupted around him. Even this late in the day, at the twilight hour, Paris was still buzzing with tourists and citizens. This time of day was perfect for Chat. 

He muttered a spell, it would cloud his appearance more. Hide him better in the crowd. If anyone saw him, they would believe it was a trick of the shadows. 

It was like a dance, his hands, and feet in sync as he passed silently past each stall. Fruits, meats, bread. Everything to survive. He had to make sure there was enough for a month. He had to protect his Mari. Make sure the cops that patrolled this city, the rats they were, didn’t come near his Princess. 

“She got away again?” A voice whispered, drawing Chat’s attention. 

“She had a black shadow with her.” His partner added. 

“A familiar? I heard all witches had them.” His friend asked. The other hushed him, glancing around.

“Max, what’s the probability of her turning up soon?” The bigger of the two asked. His smaller friend adjusted his glasses. 

“According to the paper, this witch was friends with the Agreste heir who was burned a few months ago.” Max took a moment to think. “Kim, have you spoken with Chloe lately?” 

Kim blinked confused, taking a moment to think. Chat moved closer, he didn’t recognize the boys, but they seemed to know Chloé. Then again, everyone knew Chloé, she was the mayor's daughter. 

“I’ll talk to her tonight. She hasn’t been the same since Agreste died. Whatever magic he had on her messed her up.” Kim admitted sadly. Chat’s ears flicked. He had never used magic on anyone. Only himself. 

“Just be careful, Dupain-Cheng is a dangerous person. She’s labeled a kill on sight.” Max reminded his friend. Chat disappeared just as the two turned to where he once stood. Gripping the groceries tighter, he made his way back to the bus stop. He managed another spell, this time shrinking the bags so they fit in his pocket. 

“Are you going to tell her soon?” The voice asked. The voice he created to chase off loneliness. He landed on the bus roof, his mind on the conversation he overheard. Of course she was in danger, no doubt his father had called for her arrest. He reached for an apple from the bag, taking a bite and frowning. They were safe for now, he was sure of it. Only one person knew of the home, and that person was dead. The bus began to slow, Adrien took the chance to jump into the tree line. His stolen food tucked safely at his side as he made his way home. 

Marinette was asleep on the couch, her hair down and splayed around her like a halo. His eyes focused on her, his body silently moving about the kitchen as he placed away the food. He had a series of protective spells placed along the property. He had failed her once before, giving his life to keep her safe. It seemed that was the wrong choice, his princess was in more danger now. 

“Adrien,” her soft call made him pause. He made his way back into the living room. She was under the blanket, still sleeping. Dreaming. 

Dreaming about him. He leaned down, a clawed finger pushing away any stray hair from her face as she slept. In life before, he had never told her why he was so protective, never explained why he kept her so close. 

Adrien Agreste was a thief, he stole life, stole his own happiness. Even as Chat Noir, he couldn’t help but steal, and Marinette was his precious jewel.


	5. Dare

She was terrified by the world outside. Death, destruction,  _ hatred _ . The streets crawled with police and magic catchers. Public burnings were held twice a week, a mandatory attendance. 

“Marinette, can you take this upstairs to the young master’s room?” Sabine asked. Her mother handing over a tray of fruit and some soupy looking thing. Marinette made a face before walking carefully up the stairs. She didn’t dare drop anything, her body still ached from the last time she had messed up. She felt his bodyguard watching her as she approached, reaching out to knock on the door. She had to wait for only a moment before the door was pulled open. 

He stood there with a blank look, blond hair framing his face as emerald green eyes glistened like diamonds in the fake lighting of the mansion. 

“I-I brought lunch,” Marinette said, holding the tray out slightly. Adrien moved to the side. He didn’t smile, and he picked at his tailored clothes as if they didn’t feel right. She made her way to the small table in front of the tv, placing the food down and turning. She noticed the faraway look he had while looking out the window. The longing look of freedom she noticed in the eyes of those about to burn at the stake. 

“Master Adrien?” she whispered, watching him jump slightly at the call of his name. He turned to face her, a fake smile on his lips, a look she found she didn’t like. He moved closer to her, his hand held out. Marinette was frozen, shaking as he grabbed her hand. Blue eyes watched her master bow to her, her knuckles pressed to his soft lips. 

“M-Master?” she stuttered as he straightened up. 

“At least one person should know my secret before I burn in this prison,” he whispered, the hand he held burning but not painful as she looked down. On her wrist was a small paw print, a smile on his lips as it faded into her skin. Magic, it’s touch lingering on her as she watched him in awed surprise. He pressed a single finger to his lips, a true smile forming behind the slender finger. 

“Please, don’t tell anyone, my lady,” he said before moving to sit in front of his food. Marinette said nothing as her feet carried her to his side. His look of confusion didn’t last long as she touched his wrist and burned her own mark into his skin. 

“As long as you keep my secret,” Marinette smiled. His grin grew brighter, a friendship taking hold. Master and servant, sharing a secret. Marinette began to love her job. Helping her parents and taking Adrien his food every day, and Adrien in return shielding her from his father’s wrath. 

“Why do you always look out the window like that?” Marinette asked one day as she brought in his food. Adrien said nothing as she placed down the food as always before moving to his side.

“I want to go outside, to explore the world,” he said once she was beside him. Her eyes scanned the world outside the floor to ceiling glass. It overlooked a garden, the rest of the view blocked by a high wall. His view of Paris was its skyline.

“The world is a nightmare, death, and horror around every corner. Worse, people like us, they die every day.” Marinette warned. Adrien shook his head, a smile on his lips, a smile reserved for only her. 

“Then, I will protect you.” he smiled making her blush. They were preteens, locked away from the horrors Adrien didn’t know of. Self-teaching each other spells and potions. Marinette grinned and shook her head.

“I dare you to repeat that,” she smirked. “Why would I bring you out to a world that will kill us when we are safe and sound behind iron walls?” 

Adrien frowned, his hand on the glass. Marinette knew she had started a tired conversation. She sighed before leaning on the glass panes. 

“One day Adrien, just wait, and I will take you out into the hell you wish to visit,” she whispered. Neither had expected his visit into the outside world, to be his last.

Marinette woke, jolting up from the bed she had been placed in. Chat Noir was on the couch at the end of the room under the dark window. She focused on slowing her breathing. It was a dream, one she knew if she let continue, would force her to repeat a time she wished to forget. That was a nightmare all its own. She slowly reached over to touch her wrist. Just under the skin, with a little magic, a green pawprint rested. 


	6. Hold my baton

Chat flicked his tail in agitation, Marinette glaring at him from the door. 

“I am not staying here. I’m not going to show fear.” Marinette hissed. Chat growled as he crossed his own arms. 

“It’s not showing fear, it’s surviving.” He replied. Marinette shook her head, a hand waving about to signal the isolated home. 

“Thank you for finding us a safe place kitty, but I'm not going to hide here. I need to go out for supplies, too find a way to help people.” Marinette explained. Chat rubbed his eyes, he understood her, Marinette was always wanting to help others. She was just  _ stubborn _ . 

“Princess please, it’s not safe. Besides, why help the ones that want to hurt you?” He asked, his voice low and careful. Marinette sighed, leaning against the wall. He flinched at the sad look in her sapphire eyes. A look that had not been there before. Chat walked over to her, his forehead against hers, blond bangs tickling her nose. 

“Let me go with you then.” He begged. He wouldn’t fail her again. Marinette smiled, shaking her head before pushing him away by his nose. 

“Don’t you think you would bring attention?” She asked with a smirk. Chat thought for a moment before smiling as he muttered a spell, altering his appearance. Marinette watched as his masked and cat-like features dissolved to a more human look. Blond locks became longer as he pulled it into a low ponytail.

“You look like a season two Edward Elric.” Marinette mused, remembering the anime series Adrien had forced her to watch with him. 

“Good,” he nodded before offering his arm to her. Marinette ignored him, pushing him away by his nose and smirking. He followed her towards the bus stop at the end of the road, waiting beside her and looking about. Her blue eyes were searching around as if she were thinking of something else. 

“It’s coming,” Chat said making Marinette look up as the bus appeared over the hill. They climbed on, getting to the back, and sitting down. Chat was searching the buss, making sure the small girl beside him stayed safe. He couldn’t shake the thought that something bad was going to happen. 

Marinette kept her eyes focused on the landscape outside the window. How did Chat know of this place? Hadn’t she just created him from nothing? The ride was quiet, his body pressed against her own. She gasped lightly her mind floating to another time someone had brushed so gently against her side...

_ Adrien smiled, laying on the bed as Marinette growled on the floor beside him. The newest spell was hard for her, requiring a potion that had to be precisely made.  _

_ “I can do it for you,” He said, rolling over to look down at her. Marinette huffed before looking up.  _

_ “I have to do it on my own, I can’t expect you to always be there to get me out of trouble.” She smiled, pushing back her bangs before returning to her mix. Adrien chuckled before looking over her work.  _

_ “So far so good.” He whispered softly. Marinette shook her head, adding a small vial of silver substance before feeling his presence beside her. His body was against hers, so soft and so quiet.  _

_ “Kitty,” she whispered in a warning. She wouldn’t let him distract her, not when she was this close to succeeding. His lips were on hers in an instant, soft, light, him. As he pulled away, the small potion went up in smoke... _

“Adrien,” she whispered, the name escaping without thought. She jumped when Chat answered to the name, both frozen and quiet before Marinette spotted Paris up ahead. 

“Our stop,” she said.

“Don’t you want to get off downtown?” Chat asked, making her shake her head. She needed the walk, needed to clear her mind. Also, what she needed wasn’t downtown. 

“Follow me,” she replied, already getting off the bus and making her way to the small crowd of people along the sidewalk. Chat walked beside her, quiet, avoiding people easily. In a fleeting thought, Marinette mused on how he looked like an older Adrien would have. 

Had she not forced him to an early death. 

She shook her head, she couldn’t dwell on that. She already had nightmares, she didn’t need the reminder haunting her in the daytime too. 

“Um, Marinette?” Chat’s uneasy whisper made her look up, her mind unfogging as the dark street came into view. 

“Let’s go,” she tried to move forward, but Chat stopped her with a clawed hand. 

“I have business here,” Marinette said, trying to pull away as Chat growled. It was the dark market, a hunting ground for witches. The city police patrolled like crazy. This was a place you came if you were ready to die, or desperate. 

“I don’t like the smell, it’s death.” Chat said. Marinette patted his arm before marching forward. 

“She’s insane,” he hissed, keeping close as he reached behind for his baton. Marinette walked along the streets, the light coming and going from behind grey clouds. A coming storm. 

“What are we looking for?” Chat asked, “Aside from death.” he hastily added, glaring at an older woman reaching for his jacket pocket. Marinette ignored him, reading signs as she passed. Chat scanned the people, Marinette had the tendency to lose herself in her own head. Once focused on something, she rarely let herself be distracted. 

“There,” she whispered, Chat’s enhanced hearing the only way to hear her. He watched her pause outside of an antique store, her eyes straining to see inside the window before entering the door. Chat hurried after her, the door shutting behind them making him jump. It was musty and dust drifted under their steps. Was this place even open? Was it occupied? 

Marinette seemed to know where she was going as if being called and controlled. His senses were on fire, something was definitely wrong.

“We need to get out of here,” Chat warned, his grip on the baton tighter. Marinette paused in front of a bookshelf and smiled.

“Reach up and get me that book,” she ordered, pointing to a thick brown leather book on the top shelf. Chat walked forward, holding out his weapon. 

“Hold my baton,” Chat sighed, Marinette taking the weapon and watching as Chat reached up and grabbed the book. As soon as his claws touched the spine of the leather-bound, windswept around them, a gale-force storm that stole their breath. Chat yowled in fear as Marinette held strong until the wind died down. She bent down to pick up the dropped book as Chat grabbed back the baton.

“Let’s go,” she ordered, turning, just as several cops entered the shop.

“Hands up,” Roger ordered as Marinette smirked and held up her hand, an invisible wall building between them and the enemy. 


	7. Disguise

They ran out the back, Marinette tucking the book into her bag as she held Chat’s tail with the other free hand. They heard the cops behind them, saw their escape shrinking away. 

“This way,” Chat ordered, pulling Marinette’s hand into his own and launching them to the rooftops. Helicopters still followed them, they wouldn’t escape easily. Chat growled before pulling Marinette against him and into his arms. They were stopped, Marinette already clutching him in fear, a panic attack daring to take her as she muttered under her breath. 

Chat closed his eyes. He wouldn’t dare let Marinette be taken. His tail lashed about as he reached a handout and the building they stood on crumbled. Chat’s night vision activated, running to hide now that they were hidden by dust and debris. 

The Paris sewers were not ideal, but they led to the catacombs, and that was his main goal. Safety. 

He could feel Marinette’s panic, her chest rising and falling as she continued to chant comforts to herself. He rubbed her back and arms in comfort, continuously reminding her he was still present. It took another fifteen minutes for her to calm down. Her tight grip on the book they risked their lives for finally began to loosen as Chat huffed, his tail flicking in agitation. 

“Well, was that book even worth nearly dying?” Chat asked, anger nipping into his growled voice. Marinette shot him a look, before taking a few more calming breaths before placing the book on her lap and opening it. Chat glanced down, the title page was handwritten, a diary. 

“A witches curse?” he asked. Grammatically, it was wrong, but Marinette only hushed him.

“It’s the first written account of what I want to do. The first time the dead was brought back to the living.” Marinette explained. Chat blinked at her words, taking a seat beside her. 

“Should you be reading that around a bunch of dead people?” he asked, glancing around at the old somewhat empty crypts. Marinette smiled, the small flame she conjured floated over them casting light for her to see. 

“It’s fine, this diary was kept by the first witch. You see, a powerful god created two beings from his own life, Creation, and Destruction. Creation, Tikki, was free-spirited and loved rules and regulations. She loved order. Plagg, destruction was her opposite. They were so different, but, they were compatible, unable to be complete without the other.” Marinette said, her fingers running over a new page. The writing was neat, careful. 

“One day, an accident occurred, and destruction was lost to creation. Tikki was so upset, the balance she loved broken. She felt alone in the world. The humans didn’t understand her, she wanted Plagg back. So, she did the taboo. She stole back from death. But, life and death are an equal balance as well.” Marinette finished. Chat blinked confused, this couldn’t be the end.

“What happened next, did she get him back?” Chat asked, eager as his tail flicked back and forth, his ears perked and eyes sparkling. Marinette smiled sadly. 

“I was never told the end, my master told me about the book, told me if I was desperate enough to learn the taboo, I could find out for myself.” she held up the book. “All I know is that whatever happened, all witches have been cursed because of it.” 

Chat had never heard that story before. Truth be told, he had never really cared to look. He wasn’t trying to bring back the dead. 

“Adrien?” he whispered making her pause. He regretted saying the name as her face turned dark. She slammed the book shut, the fire dissipating as she stood up. His night vision activated, she was blind, but not him. 

“I killed him,” she replied before looking at him. “But, I created you, I brought you back from the shadows with what little info I had. I just have to make a deal with the devil, find something to offer that’s equivalent to a life.” she smiled holding the book up.

“And Tikki will help me.”

Chat sighed, reaching for her wrist and dragging her to an exit nearby. The police and hunters should be gone by now. It may be safe to return home.

“We need new disguises,” he whispered. Marinette smiled before closing her eyes and uttering a spell. He felt magic wash over him before reopening them to find himself in leather and looking like a cat man hybrid again. She wore a red and black polka-dotted attire with a matching mask.

“We may as well hide in plain sight,” she smirked letting the book fall into a yo-yo that easily swallowed it. For later. She had explained.


	8. Don’t tell me what to do

Marinette hated when the bells chimed, hated the smell of fresh wood and the crowds that gathered. There was only one pole today. One pile to burn. Adrien Agreste was tied naked for all to see. His final humiliation. Marinette hid in the crowd, her tears threatened to fall. She couldn’t save him, she had tried the first ten times her nightmares dragged her here. 

The unwanted memory was too real. She wasn’t, and never would be ready as she was forced to hear his screams as he burned to death on replay. 

Her mind's punishment for her mistake.

She jolted awake, her breathing labored as she got her bearings. They were back at the Italian home, far from Paris and the Agreste home. She didn’t dare sleep again. She couldn’t handle the memory. Her hands shook as she grabbed the diary. 

She didn’t dare trust her thoughts, but she could lose herself in Tikki’s. She moved from her bed, eyes trying to adjust as she moved to the desk. The book was old and tattered, and she was careful as she opened the pages to read:

_ ‘My creation, my very existence, is a mystery to me. But, apparently just me. Plagg seems to know everything, or he just doesn’t care... _

I’m jealous, or rather, I’m envious. Can Kwami, witches, be jealous? I guess it’s so. Plagg is always leading me into random situations, just the other day, these humans were discussing a finished pyramid of a thing called a sphinx. Plagg wanted a closer look and I hear there is an investigation into its missing nose. 

Our creator gave his life for our’s, I wish that he had not. I’m so lost, I know there are rules that I still don’t know. Humans are both scared and mystified by us kwami. They call us strange names like mage and witches. Plagg loves to show off his magic, the destruction scares the humans and I understand why. He can’t fully control it. We had to leave Egypt the other day after he caused a series of misfortune. The humans called the events  _ ‘Plagues’  _ very creative and Plagg loves that they were named after him. He is very honored.’

Marinette turned the page to read the next entry, it seemed to take place a bit after the first though there were no dates to be seen. It seemed Tikki didn’t have a good concept of time...

‘Plagg is a wanted man now. I heard the news in the market. He doesn’t seem worried but I am. We can die just as easily as a human, it happened with Trixx while she was in her fox form.’

Marinette blinked, it was the first time death was mentioned in the diary, and so early on. Looking around, she brought the light closer as she continued to read...

‘I was woken early, dawn not even showing yet. Plagg looked scared, his black hair more wild than normal, gold eyes bright from unshed tears. It worried me, it wasn’t a look I have ever seen on him.  _ Fear,  _ it was a look I normally wore. He had said nothing about what was happening, only urging me to hurry and get up. I didn’t have to wonder for long. Sounds of yelling and the sight of flickering gold lit the horizon. A mob.’

Marinette had to stop reading as something touched her shoulder. She turned her head, fighting the fear-filled scream itching her throat.

“You are crying,” Chat said making Marinette touch her now damp cheek. She shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she said turning back to continue reading. Chat shook his head, blocking the page with his clawed hand.

“You should go to bed,” he said. No, that was the last place she wanted to be. Marinette shook her head, if she fell asleep what she had started reading, and what had already happened, would meld together forming a world she couldn’t handle. 

“Marinette,” Chat coaxed, only for her to shoot up from her seat and push him away. Her blue eyes blazed with anger.

“Do not tell me what to do,” she growled, the tears were falling freely now. So much emotion she had kept bottled up. In the darkness of her room, amidst the shadows that twisted, Chat looked so much like Adrien.

“It isn’t fair,” she whispered defeated. Chat moved forward, wrapping his arms around her small shaking form. He said nothing and it made her even madder. She wanted to argue, to scream at him. Instead, she just buried her head in his chest and cried as he rubbed her back. 

She felt relaxed, safe. Chat carried her back to bed, laying her down and moving to leave when she held his wrist. Her eyes spoke what she couldn’t. Chat smiled as he laid beside her, tense as she cuddled against him. Chat closed his own eyes knowing sleep didn’t come for him. 

How could sleep come for the dead? They already had eternal sleep.


	9. Cone of shame

‘Plagg hid Tikki in the brush outside of the human’s sight.

“Stay here sugarcube,” he whispered, his tone gentle, nothing like it usually was. Tikki looked up with large concerned blue eyes. Her red hair wild like fire, a few strands pasted to her cheeks by her tears. He wiped those away and frowned.

“Close your eyes, and do not let them find you,” Plagg instructed before standing and walking towards the mob of humans. Plagg was destruction, a black cat that could be stealthy, or as seen as he wanted. 

Tikki heard the calls, felt the earth shudder beneath stomping feet as her partner led them away from her. She remained silent until she was sure it was safe. When she opened her eyes, Plagg and the mob were gone...’

Marinette yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She had slept peacefully for once. When she woke, Chat Noir had been on the floor, a lampshade around his neck somehow. Now, he was outside while she read inside. She had last left Tikki hidden in a bush as Plagg led away a mob. She was eager now to discover what would happen next to her.

‘I don’t know how long I wandered before my body gave out. The sun had set and rose two times though. When I had woken again, I was in bed. It wasn’t very special of course. It itched and was made of straw. The person who had found me is a fellow kwami. His name was Wayzz and he was a traveler from a place called Tibet. 

I enjoyed our talks, and he even agrees to help me better my writing. He was surprised to know a woman could write let alone read. I am very proud of myself, and this man was well taught himself. I explained what happened with Plagg, and how I was eager to return and find him.’

Marinette closed the book, for now, standing up and moving to the kitchen for a snack. Chat was still laid out and sleeping in the sunlight as Marinette watched from the window. Plagg had been hunted for his boisterous nature, so much like Adrien. 

“Idiot,” she whispered, Chat, Adrien, she didn’t know who the word was directed at, but she meant it either way. And still, she had yet to figure out the curse if there even was one. How was she going to bring back Adrien? What did she need to do? 

“What are you doing?” Chat asked, appearing behind her. Silent as a cat. 

“I’m eating,” Marinette replied as he made his way to the table. Did he eat? She never really noticed. 

Chat smiled as he watched her eat, a familiar feeling of love and comfort filling him. Adrien’s memories filled him at night, the closest thing to memories he had. Did Marinette know how close she had come to actually bringing back her friend? 

He was meant to protect her, to keep her alive until whatever crazy thing she came up with. 

“Have you discovered anything new from the book?” He asked, eyeing her as she sat beside him. Marinette shook her head, explaining everything about the journal so far. 

“I’m sure if I skip ahead I can find something. Tikki is so new. She’s learning.” Marinette explained, “I’m eager to read her story completely once I find my answers.” She said, determined. Chat nodded his head, something in the back of his head screaming in warning. 

Marinette stood up and glanced around with a yawn before shaking herself and looking back to the single bedroom. 

“I’m going to keep reading, don’t cause trouble, ok?” Marinette smiled. Chat nodded, smiling back to her as his feeling of love rushed over him again. Marinette left the room, a voice begging him to follow but he ignored it. The sun was no in the living room, and he could always use another warm sun nap.


	10. Can I borrow your miraculous?

‘Plagg was led down the streets in chains, up ahead, several people piled straw around a tall post. This was his end, they didn’t know about Tikki, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“For crimes of witchcraft, you have been sentenced to burn at the stake.” The priest announced as Plagg was tied naked and bound to the pole. A crowd had gathered, eager to watch the spectacle, to watch him burn. His eyes scanned the crowd for fire red hair. If Tikki was amongst the crowd, then she would see what he wanted to protect her from. 

Smoke from the straw pile began to fog the area, itching his nose and throat. Finally, he spotted her. Tikki was hidden, she and one other person. Plagg could sense his magic even from the pyre. 

Tikki watched in horror as Plagg stood surrounded in fire. Wayzz was beside her, a hand on her shoulder offering both sympathies and keeping her from running forward. 

“Let me borrow your miraculous,” she suddenly whispered. Wayzz blinked, confused before handing her the small bracelet that he used to control his power. 

“It only protects, nothing more.” Wayzz Warner, hoping she heard as she shimmered out of sight...’

Marinette looked at the word miraculous, her eyes darting to the picture of the bracelet. An ancient version of wands. 

“So miraculous was important.” She muttered making a note. Chat yawned from the corner, glaring at her before stretching, his back arching. 

“You mean the amplifying jewels?” He asked. Marinette nodded her head. She had studied them with Adrien. They were scattered and hidden around the world. Almost impossible to find. 

“I need these,” Marinette stated, pushing away the journal and grabbing a map and jewel before muttering. Chat narrowed his eyes, he knew what she was doing, it wasn’t good.

“Marinette, don’t do this. Adrien is dead, let him go.” Chat begged, the tugging feeling in the back of his head pain now the more he spoke. She turned sharply, those sea-blue eyes cloudy and deadly. 

“I will never give up on him,” she snarled, her voice shook with emotion that Chat couldn’t stop from adding on.

“Why are you so hell-bent on bringing him back anyway?” he asked, “It’s not like you killed him.”

Marinette went silent, deflating as if all energy had been taken from her. Chat immediately felt bad, his tail and ears falling flat as Marinette took a seat.

“I-I did kill him, or at least, I was the reason he was killed,” she whispered. Chat blinked, he didn’t have a memory of that. His confusion must have shown because Marinette laughed darkly before closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat. Chat moved slightly closer, noting how her cheeks began to glisten with silent falling tears. 

Did she believe she was the one to kill him? Had she been living with this unnecessary guilt?

“Mari?” he whispered her name on his lips making her cry harder, her knees coming up to her chest as she cried into them. He whimpered, moving to hold her until she could speak again. How long had she been holding in this emotion? How long had he caused her such pain? Chat felt as if another were trying to take over his body, forcing him to hold and comfort the pigtailed witch. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Mari it was never your fault.” Chat cooed. Marinette shook her head, her nails biting into his skin as she looked up at him.

“I killed his mother, his father killed him, because I killed Madame Agreste,” Marinette admitted.


	11. Chat Blanc

Marinette ran, her breath coming in pants as she forced herself faster. 

“We won’t make it,” Chat growled beside her, pushing her into a corner. Marinette frowned as she turned to him. 

“I won’t lose you again,” she hissed, grabbing onto his arm to hold him still. The mob was getting closer. She felt fear consume her as her bleach-white partner walked forward. 

“I promised I would never let them touch you.” His voice was getting distant, his figure farther away. She reached out, only for the scene to switch. Watching in horror as Chat attacked the mob, his growls echoing as people cut and tossed things at him. 

“It’s the curse, you really want this?” Tikki appeared beside her, blue eyes downcast, her frail body broken and worn. Marinette wondered what had happened to her. 

“The curse?” Marinette asked. Tikki smiled sadly, her eyes back on the fight.

“Mine and Plagg’s miraculous. Creation, Destruction. Together, they create life.” Tikki explained, her eyes glassed, as she recited her words. Marinette cocked her head in confusion, opening her mouth to speak.

“You should wake up,” Tikki suddenly smiled. The world began to haze as Marinette struggled to grasp reality back. 

“Marinette, wake up.” Chat sat at the side of her bed, poking at her side with a claw as a slice of ham dangled from his fanged mouth. Marinette glared up at him, pushing him away by pressing the tip of her finger to the tip of his nose. 

“What time is it?” She yawned, Chat sat up and finished his ham before stretching. 

“Eight,” he replied, earning Marinette’s groan. He smiled as she tried to hide away under the blankets. 

“Did you fall asleep reading again?” He asked, eyeing the tattered journal. Marinette hummed, still trying to avoid the sunlight beaming through the window. Chat reached forward, scanning over the pages...

_ 91/5 _

_ Plagg isn’t himself anymore, his black coat has turned white. I think the miraculous has something to do with it. He claims he is fine, but he is more protective of me. His anger is also bigger. It scares me. I stole from death, is this my punishment? Plagg, but not Plagg? _

Chat frowned at the exert. Marinette had fallen back asleep, he grabbed the book and left the room. He should read more, understand just what the girl was thinking and how dangerous this plan of hers was. He located a sunspot beneath a tree and curled up, opening the book to a random page and reading. 

His tail flicked back and forth, his trained on the page as he read Tikki’s words. The name Plagg, the character he was, it was familiar to him somehow. As he read each word, memories he knew were not his own filled him. It mixed with his own memories.

The fire, how it licked at his naked skin. The smell of his flesh and hair burning off his building. The cackling of the straw, the suffocating feeling as smoke filled his lungs. For a witch, it was a slow death, a mere human would not have lasted as long. Never had to feel the burning of their own body. No, for a Kwami, a miraculous holder, burning was a slow horrid death. 

He stopped reading, the sun was now high over his head signaling the noon hour. His breath came in pants, his heart beating rapidly. Death, it still haunted him. He shook himself, pinching himself to ensure he was still alive.

“Chat?” Marinette called, she was leaning against the door frame, her hair slightly curled as she suppressed a yawn and smiled at him. Chat returned the look, placing the book to his side. He didn’t need to tell her what he already possessed. The small voice in his head begged him to lie. To hide what he knew. 

“Finally get interested?” She asked, reaching for the book. Chat shrugged, making sure to hand over the book. She looked at him oddly, he met her gaze. 

Marinette walked closer, her eyes closing as her lips touched his. 

“Tell me no, speak to me no tales. Honesty to only me, lies to everyone else,” she whispered before pulling away. A spell, a powerful one Adrien had shown her only once. 

“I know the curse,” he revealed, hating how the voice in his head screamed to him. 

  
  



	12. Kwami Swap

She saw the lie in his eyes. Saw how tense his body was. She kissed his lips, uttering the spell before stepping away. She would have no lies between her and him. When he told her he knew the truth, she knew she made the right choice. 

“How?” she asked, her voice low and cautious. Chat narrowed his eyes. 

“How did you kill Madam Agreste and her son?” he may as well get answers as well. Marinette huffed before turning on her heels to go back inside. Chat followed, easily keeping up as she sat on the couch. She looked smaller, her eyes unfocused. 

“Emilie Agreste knew Adrien was magic, she knew I was magic. She and I were swapping Kwami. It’s rare to do, but it can be done with immense concentration.” Marinette started, “I didn’t know her kwami was broken, damaged. It was during our swap, that she collapsed. Everything happened in a blur.” her voice began to falter, Chat reached his clawed hand out to touch her shoulder in comfort. 

“Adrien acted fast, he was already using what magic he knew when Gabriel found us.” she was shaking worse now, her tears falling freely. “I couldn’t do anything, I was so scared. Gabriel was furious at us, begging Adrien to do something while also demanding my death.” 

Chat hummed, he remembered that moment, remembered the anger, the fear. His mother was dying and his father was threatening the girl he loved.

“Adrien died in my place, we swapped Kwami, he died because I killed his mother. Chat Noir, I killed the man I love, I have to bring him back!” Marinette cried out. Chat bristled at the conversation topic before nuzzling into her cheek. 

“Mari, Princess,” he whispered, ignoring the screaming pleas to keep his identity hidden. The spell drove him to tell. Marinette looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. 

“You really want to bring me back?” Chat asked. Marinette blinked at his word choice. 

“Bring  _ you _ back?” she repeated uncertainly. Chat was quiet as he let her process that fact. He saw her face go confused, red, white, normal, angry. The range of emotion she showed. 

“Adrien?” she whispered. Her hand moved to caress his face as if unsure to believe the cat-like man before her. His tail flicked, green eyes watching her. 

“Then, I succeeded?” she asked earning a shake of his head.

“Plagg and I have combined, the first kwami brought back to life, the only kwami,” he explained, letting her in on the memories he shared with the former kwami. Marinette stood up, her eyes filled with new determination. 

“You know what this means right?” she asked, now pacing the small living room. Chat shrugged, not really following her thinking. 

“You have Plagg’s miraculous, I just need to find Tikki’s, and I can bring you back fully.” she beamed. It was the happiest he had seen her since coming back. Speaking of,

“How long have I been dead?” Chat asked. Marinette sobered up, her shoulders slumping as she sat beside him. Chat’s tail curled around her. 

“A year,” she replied. Chat was silent, stunned. To him, he had only fallen asleep before waking as a cat. 

“I’ve been hiding. So much has changed.” She continued. He wanted to know more, but Marinette was opening the book again.

“We need to find out the details of this curse,” she whispered as Chat sighed. The name  _ Chat Blanc,  _ repeated like a warning...


	13. Flower crown

Chat sat behind Marinette as she did her research. Carefully, he placed a flower in her hair. He had never been able to make a crown of knots from the stems, but he could make a circle in her raven hair. 

“There is a time limit,” Marinette said as she read, “you become a twisted version of yourself, evil unless balanced by creation.” She continued. That sounded about right. Death and destruction, the end of the world. All because people messed with death. 

“So, I’m the apocalypse?” Chat asked. Marinette made a hum before reading further. Chat closed his eyes. Already he could feel a shift. He had been feeling it the whole time really. The small voice getting louder and louder. Growing stronger and angrier. 

“You take from death without a balance to equal out, and death claims everything as retribution,” Marinette whispered. Chat nodded, knowing she didn’t really see him. 

“Well, is there a clue to where Tikki’s miraculous could be?” He asked. Marinette shook her head before glaring at Chat. 

“How did you get Plagg’s?” She asked. 

“I died,” he quickly replied. Marinette thought for a moment. 

“Well, what if I,” Chat cut her off with a growl. 

“You don’t die, next idea.” He hissed, placing her flower crown more harshly around her head making her flinch. 

Marinette let her eyes trail along with Tikki’s elegant writing. She had learned dates from Wayzz, but Plagg had turned white. He had the tendency to destroy. 

_ Pompeii, Atlantis, Alexander’s Library, Rome. _

Destruction followed everywhere the two went. Marinette didn’t understand, Tikki had the creation miraculous on her, Why was Plagg still corrupt? 

She scanned more pages, begging for Tikki to tell her something. Instead, Tikki wrote of blind devotion. Loving Plagg despite his new powers. Wars were being fought because of him. 

_ Wait... _

Marinette flipped to the final entry, the date bothering her. It was from the Second World War. It spoke of the Paris resistance. 

_ Paris had been her final home! _

“She was here!” Marinette smiled. Surely she was still alive and that was why. Tikki could save Adrien!

Chat didn’t share her enthusiasm. That voice was now feral growls. Judging from how old the book was. How untouched it and the shop they found it in was, Tikki was either gone without a trace or didn’t want to be found. Probably both. 

“Chat, Adrien, aren’t you happy?” she asked standing up and eyeing him. Chat didn’t know how to really reply to her. He was excited to know it was possible, but, the mystery of what would happen still made him uneasy. 

“I have a voice in the back of my head, it yells a warning. I feel like, at any moment, I could lose control, become a monster,” he admitted. Marinette frowned, moving to hold him, hugging him close before kissing his cheek. 

“We have to take the risk, if there is a chance, even small, I want to take it,” she told him. Chat looked at her, Marinette’s eyes shimmering with their new hope. He couldn’t deny her. 

“A few rules need to be in place first,” he told her earning her pout. 

“First signs of danger, you leave got it.” he wasn’t happy with the idea of going back to Paris for a long period of time. But, if they could find Tikki, then he knew Marinette would stop at nothing. 


	14. Chocolate

Chat followed Marinette. Her smile was bright as he kept his eyes on the people around them. They were disguised, hidden from normal people, but Kwami, magic users, could still sense them. He knew there were some magic users that sold themselves to the government. It was them he had to worry about. 

“Don’t be so tense, this will soon be over,” Marinette said, taking his arm. Chat allowed her to lead him forward through the crowds, she easily dodged around the hoard of people. Chat, on the other hand, kept drawing attention, even with his disguise spell. They had made it through halfway when the smell of chocolate filled their noses. 

“Strange,” Marinette said looking around for the source. Chat pulled her closer, before jumping to the roofs and searching from the skies. 

“We need to split up,” Marinette finally said as Chat stopped. The Chocolate smell was now surrounding them. He sniffed the air, confused by the smell. 

“You're lost,” a small voice said making the two turn. A young girl around ten stood atop the building. She wore khaki shorts and a white top slightly covered by a green hoodie that partially hid blond hair. 

“Who are you?” Marinette asked stepping forward. Chat reached out, but quickly lowered his hand, he didn’t sense any malicious from this child. But, he did smell magic in her. 

“I’m not sure, but my master tells me I am a child.” the girl answered. Marinette kneeled before the girl and smiled, pushing back the hoodie. Chat hissed, the poor girl was covered in bruises and cuts. 

“You poor thing,” Marinette whispered as the smell of chocolate grew stronger. Green eyes scanned the area, something was wrong.

“I’m sorry, she’s coming,” the fear in her voice made Chat uneasy, he knew that voice. He had that voice. 

“Well well, this is where you ran off to.” the new voice had Chat growling and moving to shield both Marinette and the girl. The smell of chocolate was overwhelming him. 

“Please, don’t take me back,” the girl begged, clinging to Marinette. The woman stepped closer, Marinette gasping as Chat began to recognize the stranger’s features. 

“Lila,” Marinette snarled. Lila smiled as she leaned around Chat and laughed. 

“You? I thought you died,” her laughter was a cackle. Chat moved closer to Marinette. 

“Come girl, you have to be punished for running away.” Lila ordered. Chat hissed, the timid voice, the way the girl looked. 

“She doesn’t want to go with you.” He growled, he knew the difference between fear and rebellion. This child was scared of Lila. The witch narrowed her eyes. 

“Annoying cat, seriously Marinette, first you kill Adrien, now you’ve adopted a talking cat. How low can you possibly get?” Lila asked. Marinette held the girl to her side as Chat’s tail curled around them. Lila paused, her eyes narrowed. 

“Give me the girl,” she ordered, reaching out only to pause. Chat opened his mouth but a green gloved finger pressed to his lips stopped him. 

“Intro later, let’s go.” An orange clad woman spoke grabbing Marinette and the girl. Chat was taken by the man in green. 

“Illusion magic,” Marinette awed. Chat kept his eyes trained behind him in case Lila followed. When they stopped, they were in a part of Paris Adrien had never been too before. 

“Names Alya, this is Nino.” The woman in orange smiled. Nino bowed before stepping aside. Chat moved back to his friend's side, the girl tucked in her arms. 

“You're lucky, Lila works for the Bourgeois, you would have been burned for sure.” Alya smiled. 

“I see you grabbed Emma,” Nino smiled as he moved closer, only for Emma to bury herself in Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Emma?” Chat asked.

“She said she didn’t have a name.” Marinette whispered. Alya frowned sadly. 

“She doesn’t really, but those who see her call her Emma.” She explained. 

“Lila experiments on her, normally she is well hidden.” Nino continued. 

“The order keeps trying to get her.” Alya said, placing her chin on Nino’s shoulder. The order, Adrien heard of them. A rebel group who fought for equal rights. A losing group so far. 

“What’s so special about her aside from trying to rescue her from an abusive situation?” Marinette asked. Nino and Alya exchanged looks before indicating for the two to follow them. 


	15. Friendship

Emma was curled in a corner, her head buried in her knees as Chat watched from his spot at Marinette’s feet. She reminded him of himself, so lost and alone. So scared. A time before he met Marinette. 

“So, you are looking for Tikki as well?” Alya asked, placing a tray of food on the table. Marinette nodded her head.

“I can’t believe the order is looking for her as well and she’s remained this hidden,” Marinette commented. Chat frowned, that didn’t sound right. 

‘ _ Because it isn’t,’  _ the voice was quiet, the sound a growl. 

‘ _ Let me out kitten, let me sniff out my sugar cube for you.’  _ Chat ignored him, looking around for anything to distract him. His eyes fell on Emma again. This time, blue eyes met green. He crawled closer to her. She smelt so familiar to him now that the chocolate scent of Lila was gone. 

“I’ve caused trouble,” she whispered. Chat raised a brow, confused by her words. 

“How so?” He asked. Emma looked over at the small group, their conversation a whisper. Chat watched Emma clench her small hands into a fist. 

“Can you keep a secret?” She whispered as Chat’s ears flicked. He nodded as he moved closer. Emma felt tears in her eyes. 

“There is this voice in my head, I think it’s my conscious? But, she’s always telling me what to do and what not to do.” Emma began before looking at Chat.

“She says you have a voice in you too, right?” She asked. Chat nodded, this girl had a voice like him? Did that mean?

“You died?” He asked. Emma tensed you, her eyes clouding. 

“My mom tried to kill me, I don’t remember much, but ever since, Tikki has been there.” Emma admitted. 

_ Tikki  _

Chat leaned beside her, reaching out to take her hand. He didn’t see the earrings on her, and that worried him. 

“I’m guessing Lila has the miraculous.” He asked, surprised when Emma shook her head. 

“Then, who does?” He asked her. Emma curled into his side, her body shaking with tears. 

“Felix,” at the name, Chat’s world shattered. His cousin, their friendship was one that he thought could never be broken. His eyes went back to Marinette. She was not going to like what he knew now. His lips tingles, a memory of the lying spell. 

“Did I do bad?” Emma asked. Chat looked down at her. She blushed before gently tapping the side of her head. 

“Tikki can read your thoughts or talk with your voice thing, when we are close like this.” She explained awkwardly. 

“Oh,” he whispered, that was weird and would take some getting used too. 

“So, what other weird things can you do?” He asked letting curiosity take control. Emma smiled, the first one he had ever seen on her. 

“I can create things out of thin air when I need something.” She said excitedly. Chat smiled, she seemed so happy to talk about it. He guessed she didn’t have anyone else. If Lila and Felix raised her, then he was surprised she hadn’t been killed with fire at birth. 


	16. Do not disturb

The simple sign made Marinette glare in anger. Annoyance filling her as she paced about outside the door. She wanted inside,  _ needed _ inside! Chat sat against the wall, his tail flicking back and forth as Emma sat beside him.

“Can you believe this?” Marinette snarled, her hands tossed in the air, a visual representation of her agitation. 

“I mean, why don’t they trust me? Tikki’s powers can help us, and these old people don’t  _ trust me!” _ She ranted, pausing her pacing and crossing her arms. Her glare was focused on the door as Chat yawned. 

“Princess, relax, we are new, of course, they won’t trust us just yet. We show up, this kid shows up, I would be wary as well.” Chat tried to explain, ignoring the pigtailed girl’s look of anger. Emma jumped as Marinette slammed her fist against the wall. Chat’s tail curled around the small girl. 

“Calm down bugaboo,” Chat warned, his voice low, almost a hiss. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, I, no we are so close to getting you back fully. We are so close Adrien,” she was whispering by the end, his real name caressed like a prayer by her voice. It was silent, no one speaking until the door was opened and a group walked out. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we have discussed the situation and have come to a conclusion.” the oldest of the group spoke, stroking his beard. Marinette looked over as the others of the group began to move away. Only Alya and Nino remained their faces void of any emotion. 

“Your search for Tikki and her miraculous is just too dangerous, not to mention, your refusal to tell us just what it is you want her miraculous for is suspicious,” Fu told her. Chat looked to his old friend, would she tell him? Their quest was taboo, they would be stopped if people knew the truth. 

“I’m sorry, but, I can’t tell you that,” Marinette replied, turning to leave. Chat stood to follow, Emma close at his tail, when Alya stepped to block her path. Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Please, step aside,” she asked, Chat appearing at her side.

“Does your partner even know magic?” Nino asked circling behind Chat. Marinette said nothing as Chat smirked, his tail curling around the girl. He stepped closer to Marinette, his arms wrapping around her waist. Marinette smiled, leaning into his chest.

“You tell me,” Chat purred before the feeling of air being taken from them surrounded the three and in another moment, Marinette, Emma, and Chat were outside of Paris. 

“Kitty!” Emma cried as Chat fell to the ground, kneeling as he coughed to get his breath. Marinette kneeled at his side, her hand softly rubbing at his back. Chat smiled, looking more like a grimace, as he ruffled Emma’s hair and looked over to Marinette.

“We didn’t need them asking more questions, besides, we got what we needed.” he rasped out. Emma looked away, a frown on her face. Chat winced as he glanced over. 

“What do you mean, Chat, I appreciate you getting us out of such a situation, but we were so close.” Marinette cried. Chat pulled her to his arms and purred softly. Emma was to the side, watching with mixed emotions. She stood up, her action drawing Chat’s attention. 

“Where are you going Em?” Chat asked, his tail flicking. Emma grabbed her arm, shuffling her feet. She didn’t answer, his eyes narrowing. Marinette looked between the two, before looking behind her and seeing the safe house. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she said noticing the awkwardness between the two. Chat nodded, listening to her walk away before crossing his arms. The girl shifted under his stare before looking down. 

“So, you just want me for the voice in my head?” she asked, her voice small. Chat flinched, he had said that. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. You are your own person Emma, and Mari will find a way to help us both,” he explained, he felt close to the child, a protective craving taking him. Was it Plagg’s influence? He didn’t know. She shook her head, walking past the cat man. 

“I’m used to being used, don’t worry about it,” she said, only for Chat to grab her arm making her pause. His eyes were blazing with anger, a low hiss in his throat. 

“Emma, I swear, nothing will happen to you, I will protect you. Lila, even Marinette, will never hurt you. I won’t let them.” his words were a growl, his voice a mix of feral and parental. Plagg, Adrien, both laying claim as the child that held creation began to cry in his arms.


	17. Balcony

Emma could hear Chat and Marinette talking. The balcony she sat in, bathed in sunlight and flowers. She heard her name mentioned a few times, it only caused her to flinch more. Did no one want her? Was she just a pawn to be gained and used? Was the voice in her head that important? Chat had the same voice, did that make him like her? 

“ _ We should leave,”  _ Tikki suggested, her words gentle. Emma hugged her knees, she was tired of running. 

“You said we would be safe with him.” She whispered. Her eyes looked between the railings, her fingernails biting into the skin of her arms. She ignored the warm feel of fresh blood at the tips of her fingers.

“ _ She wants to use the curse, she’s like Lila,”  _ Tikki warned. Emma shivered at the mention of Lila’s name. Her head rested against the back wall, listening for Chat and Marinette. 

“He said he would protect us. I’m tired of running Tikki, I’m scared.” Emma admitted. The voice grew quiet making Emma still. Had her only friend disappeared? Had she made her mad?

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered, tears beading her eyes. Tikki was still silent, gone for the moment. Emma buried her head in her knees, she didn’t want to leave, but if it made Tikki happy. She was used to being alone, it was all she knew. She couldn’t return to that though, she wanted to be around people, she needed to be near others. Emma pulled her legs in closer, making herself as small as she could as soft steps were heard entering the room. 

“There you are,” Marinette smiled as she appeared on the balcony. Emma said nothing, moving to brush away her tears. 

“Chat made lunch, he isn’t a good cook though, so pretend to like it.” She said leaning against the banister. Emma looked up at her, searching her as if at any moment she would become Lila. Make the connection Tikki claimed was there. Nothing happened. Marinette offered out her hand before frowning. 

“You don’t trust me, do you?” She asked her words a knowing whisper. Emma nodded her head. Honestly was a requirement she was raised by. Marinette sighed, dropping her hand and rubbing the back of her neck. A habit gained from Adrien. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you. Look, I know Lila is a wicked person. I have known her for years sadly. Though, it was a surprise to know you were with her.” Marinette said. Emma felt her eyes narrow. A lot of people knew Lila. They knew her lies. But, the problem with liars, was that no one knew when they told the truth. 

Emma stood up, her glare harsher as she walked past Marinette. 

“I’m trying to be your friend!” Marinette snapped crossing her arms. The girl turned, tears in her eyes.

“I don’t need friends,” she rasped out. She turned, knocking past Chat and slamming herself alone in the bathroom. It was silent, the tension high as the air seemed to sizzle. 

“So, It’s just us for lunch?” Chat asked only for Marinette to scream in frustration and storm past him to her own room. Chat felt his ears and tail droop. 

“Just me then,” he whispered. He started to walk back down to the kitchen, but the sounds of the girl’s sobs stopped him. Carefully, he knocked on the door. The crying stopped, but no sound came towards him. 

“May I come in?” he asked, his words low and gentle, trying to coax some comfort towards her. He didn’t find resistance when he turned the knob, easily entering and closing the door behind him. 

Emma was drying her eyes, but her tears were still falling. Chat noticed her arms and grabbed the washrag beside a bowl of water she had made earlier. Carefully, he began to clean her arms.

“How long have you been with Lila? How long have you had Tikki’s voice?” he asked. Emma didn’t answer, her attention focused on his cleaning. 

“I was dead a year before Marinette brought me back. It’s been a few months, but the day I returned to the living, Plagg was there.” Chat continued. Emma listened, looking up from her knees. Chat smiled, his tail poking at her side. Her eyes glanced at his tail before she shook her head.

“Don’t you worry people will want you only for that voice? If they knew?” she whispered. Chat thought for a moment, the sadness of her eyes let him know that was her situation. 

“Mari isn’t like that, we only want to combine Tikki and Plagg to fix my situation,” he explained. Emma shook her head, she knew that thought. That train had derailed too many times for her liking.

“How can you be sure? What makes you think she hasn’t changed?” Emma asked him. Chat thought for a moment, she brought up a valid point, but then again, Marinette was a stubborn girl, she had spent a year learning how to bring him back to life. 

“Maybe she has changed, but, if she has, she hasn’t changed for the worse as far as I can tell,” he replied. Emma looked over at him, his wide trusting smile drew her in, Tikki’s presence fluttering. She wanted to believe his words, but she couldn’t. 

“I’ve been hurt by too many what ifs and maybe.” She whispered. Chat nodded, he understood that. Getting to his feet he sighed. 

“Still, let’s go eat. You won’t get better by starving.” He insisted, offering his hand. 

“Come on, I promise I won’t hurt you.” He whispered, pulling her into his arms. “I will find a way to help us both. Even if that means letting Plagg out to roam.”


	18. Banana

Marinette could hear Chat and Emma in the kitchen. Her stomach growled demanding food she was too stubborn to ask for. 

“Why doesn’t she trust me? How dare she compare me to Lila!” Marinette huffed, pacing her room. Her and Chat were close, maybe he could get her to talk. Marinette sat on her bed. She was sad the girl had been deserted by the witch, but why was that equivalente to Marinette being like her? Was it because she too was a witch?

She heard Chat enter the room, turning to look at him as he sat on the bed. 

“You want to come join us?” He asked. Marinette sat beside him, relaxing as his tail curled at her waist. 

“Am I like Lila?” She whispered softly. Chat eyed her, watching for something before smiling. 

“I don’t see any similarities.” He finally replied. She smiled, leaning into his side. Chat wrapped his arm around her, placing his chin on top of her head. 

“Go eat something,” he gently coaxed, moving to stand up after hearing her stomach growl. Marinette shook her head, arms moving to wrap around her stomach. 

“I won’t let you starve because you're scared of a child.” Chat stares before holding out his hand and closing his eyes. Marinette watched him carefully as he focused on his magic. She was curious to see what he would do or make. A moment later, she fell off the bed laughing, clutching her stomach as Chat groaned and moved to the mirror. Her black cat was now a giant banana. 

“Is she comi-“ Emma’s words were cut off as she entered the room and spotted Chat Noir. Chat eyed both women, his eyes wide before joining in their laughter. 

“I’ll fix this,” Chat chuckled. 

“How?” Marinette asked with a warm smile. It was a good question, he didn’t really understand how such a usually simple spell could go wrong for him. He could summon food easily. 

‘ _ Destruction, you can’t create.’  _ Plagg’s voice purred into his head. The soft echo like a conversation in a cave. 

Marinette walked forward, examining her fruity friend. She knew the spell, but seeing it backfired was new. 

“You don’t know what you're doing, do you.” Chat commented. Marinette gave him a glare before muttering a few incantations, each of which failed. Emma chuckled as she watched the two friends. One a banana, one a small pigtailed witch. 

‘ _ We should help them I suppose,”  _ Tikki sounded reluctant, acting out of Emma’s own wishes to help and not her own. 

“It would be right,” Emma replied with a warm smile. The kwami didn’t reply as Emma walked forward and placed a hand over his heart. 

“I’ll help,” she whispered before closing her eyes.

“Miraculous ladybug,” 


	19. Cat got your tongue?

Chat stretched, yawning as he flexed his back and heard the small grunt from the child that was resting on him. Marinette was sitting under the tree a bit and reading. 

“You look at her funny,” Emma said, her arms crossed over his blond head. Chat wobbled his ears.

“Do I?” he questioned, a thoughtful hum escaping his throat. Emma nodded her head, scratching behind his ear.

“Tikki says it’s the look of love, is she right?” Emma asked Chat could feel better than hear the soft crackle of Plagg’s own voice. He shakes his head, he had feelings for her before his death, but he had given her up at the stake. He had chosen to allow her to continue. Though despite his best efforts, it seemed his Marinette had not moved on. His very existence now was proof of that, of her unrelenting love. Proof that not even death would or could separate them. 

Emma laughed before getting up and stretching. She had sunbathed long enough with the feline. Chat watched her leave, his tail thumped against the earth as he returned his eyes to Marinette. She was oblivious to his looks, giving him time to watch and marvel at the girl he had fallen for. She had admitted having a crush on him, of their mutual pinning before his death. 

Her eyes met his as she finally looked up, his face heating with his growing blush as she smiled at him. His tail betrayed him as it whipped about slashing the air behind his back. He couldn’t help but watch as Marinette placed the book in her everpresent bag and walked over to his side.

“Finally up from your nap kitty?” she asked, her voice a soft whisper to his sensitive ears. Marinette giggled when he remained silent, his blush still present as his tail daringly curled against her leg.he wanted to answer, to give a cool retort, a dashing reply that would make her swoon. But each time he opened his mouth, he was like a fish struggling with water and no words formed. Marinette raised a brow at his odd reaction before shaking her head.

“Did you spell yourself again Chat?” she asked already getting used to his bad luck with casting spells by now. In the last two months since Emma’s arrival, Chat had proven how much worse he was at spells. Adrien Agreste had been great at everything, opposite of her kitty. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Marinette laughed petting his head before shrugging and turning to walk away towards the house. Chat didn’t want the moment to end, he had died craving her touch, wanting to be with her. This could be his last chance, he could die again without her. They could die. 

His hand raised to reach out to her but fell short of her back as she continued to move farther away from him. What a wonderful representation of his luck...

************

Lila smiled as she sat before the council. Emma had found her a new toy, two new old toys. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is still around?” Gabriel hissed, his fingers drumming against the hardwood of his table.

“And a black cat has appeared at her side.” Audrey mused.

“She has befriended death,” Damocles growled. Lila watched them talk, muttering about the guardians and the rouge witch. None of them know the truth of Emma, or just what she had done. The voice inside Emma would trigger the voice inside death, a demon in white would haunt Paris. A new world would begin, the old one destroyed by the white cat. 

“Don’t worry, as I have said, I have taken care of it,” Lila said standing up and flipping back her hair. Chloe glared at her, skepticism in her icy stare. The council eyed the witch.

“You have?” Gabriel asked, his own disbelief filling his cold voice. Lila nodded unconcernedly. 

“The death of Adrien still haunts her, she will make a mistake, and when she does, the spy that I have with them will strike. The witch problem will be no more.” Lila explained, not to mention the spy inside the order will have also struck around the same time. A war will have begun inside the world of miraculous, and she will have become victorious. Lila laughed as she made her way from the council meeting. 

“You seem happy,” Felix commented, his nose stuck in the book as always. Lila glanced over before huffing and then examining her nails. 

“Of course I am, you and I are about to have front row seats to the world ending.” Lila cooed before leaving the Agreste boy to his book. Felix sighed, that witch knew nothing...


	20. Fireworks

Marinette used to love Bastille Day. A day for heroes, a day to celebrate freedom. At least, it was until she was old enough to discover just how untrue the day really was for some. What freedom did she or people like her have? Locked away, forced to hide? Even now, years after supposed understanding and knowledge, miraculous users were considered feared beasts in need of killing. Being hunted like animals. 

She hated how the people of Paris celebrated their own ignorance. Celebrating their own freedom while forgetting the slavery of her own people. 

On the other hand...

“Hurry up!” Emma cried, excitement in her large green eyes. It was hard to realize that this would be her first time seeing the fireworks and celebrations. She had lived, no, been trapped at the main building. Chat was excitedly explaining how the fireworks were shot from the Eiffel Tower, explaining the history proudly as if he didn’t know the true purpose as well. She guessed she understood his easy half-truths. Allow a child to see the innocence before she discovered the harsh reality on her own. It was how most adults, no, the majority of adults thought when it came to small kids. 

“I’m coming,” Marinette replied following after the jovial pair. Seeing Chat’s disguise made her shudder. This was Adrien, cursed by death until she could rescue him. Just seeing him made her want to turn around and continue her search for Tikki, a search Chat seemed to have given up on. That thought alone made her blood boil. Did he not care to be back with her? Was he so satisfied with being half alive, with being cursed?

The crowds were large and loud. Already making Marinette’s anger grow. She wouldn’t make it long around the people she spent her whole life hiding from. People who killed her kind for fun, making a fantasy of their lives before so easily taking it from them. She felt a hand slide into hers and looked down before following that arm up. Chat smiled at her, Emma perched on his shoulders. For a moment, Marinette saw a family, her family. It was a moment though, shattered seconds later by the screams of bystanders before laughter a moment later. 

A play, a bad one. The obvious kwami user was being portrayed as an evil villain while the good council members fought to keep the people of Paris safe. 

“Ignore it,” Chat warned, the low growl in his voice proving he was also affected by the show. Emma shifted on his shoulders.

“Are kwami really that dangerous?” she whispered. Marinette looked up at her confused.

“No, we are not,” Marinette replied calmly, her voice strong but low. Emma looked back at the show.

“But, Lila always told me that the kwami users were the cause of all evil,” she explained earning Marinette’s growl as Chat easily pulled the girl from his shoulders. Marinette watched as he led both of them to a secluded corner.

“Do I look evil? Have I done anything evil that you have seen?” he asked the small girl. Emma shook her head, tears now brimming her eyes. Chat pulled her into his arms, soothing her with his quiet purrs. Marinette could only watch, listen as he explained the truth of kwami to a girl who should have already known these things. Her own mother was kwami. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon roaming the city, teaching Emma the truth of the day and her people. By the time Chat had perched them on a random rooftop, safe from the eyes of people, Marinette was exhausted. She leaned against Chat’s shoulder, shuddering as his tail curled around her, his arms busy holding Emma as she watched the first firework zoom and sizzle in the sky. Marinette glanced at her partner and friend, watching his body shine from the lights of the small bombs. Her heartbeat quickened, and with each thunderous explosion overhead, she found his face getting closer to her own...


	21. Kiss

Chat’s ears twitched at each boom, hyperaware of Emma in his arms as he leaned down to touch his lips to Marinette’s. It was sparks, incomparable to the fireworks above them. When they pulled away, they were only inches apart. His tail curled tighter around her waist, his fangs brushing against the side of her throat as he softly kissed her skin. 

Vaguely he was aware of Emma sliding off his lap as he turned more to face Marinette. Her blue eyes were wide as if she were surprised by her actions. He gave a smile, his forehead pressed to hers, a hand cupping the side of her face. 

Emma watched them interact, before feeling the soft pull of her figurative strings. 

“And, what have you learned?” Felix asked, his purple outfit blending him into the dark shadows. Emma hugged herself as she looked down, the action angering Felix as he held up his hand, forefinger and thumb inches apart making Emma tense.

“Look at me and obey my little amok, you were made as a vessel to control Tikki, as such, you can easily be destroyed,” Felix warned, his hand moving to caress his creations cheek. Emma flinched at the contact.

“You were right about Chat having Plagg, and he is indeed very loyal to Marinette, he will do anything for her,” Emma whispered. Felix looked over her shoulder to the two still pressed together. His eyes narrowed as he thought of his newest trick. 

“Summon Chat Blanc, she wants the plan moved up,” Felix ordered before moving deeper into the darkness. Emma nodded, but before she could turn, she felt her body tense from his powers.

“Don’t forget what happens if you fail,” he warned before disappearing the next moment. 

_ ‘It’s okay Emma, let’s go back,’  _ Tikki tried to be comforting, but Emma ignored her. She was just a creation, a monster created by a kwami. She was neither human nor kwami, why should she care? 

“Emma, let’s go home,” Marinette called, her voice slightly gravely from her secret kisses shared with Chat Noir. Emma walked forward as Chat offered out his hand for her. Any thoughts or dreams of being a family washed from her mind. These two who trusted her and showed her love would be destroyed by her hand. She hated the idea. 

Felix entered the guardian’s hideout, nodding to Alya and Nino, playing pleasantries. It wasn’t until he entered his room that his frown returned. 

“How lucky am I to get to see your true face.” Chloe huffed as she crossed her arms. Felix joined her on the bed, the tip of his feathered fan forcing her chin up to meet his gaze. 

“Careful, or else he will be the first to go,” Felix warned, his voice low and dangerous, a contrast to his trusting face. A true snake if she were to think about it. 

“You already have Adrien, please, leave Luka out of this,” Chloe whispered, unuse to begging. Felix chuckled, the two had grown up together, he knew her temper, he knew how to use her.

“You will lead your father here, you will be the cause of the order’s downfall.” Felix ordered, “Or else, I will make sure you get front row tickets to your boyfriend’s fiery death.” 

Chloe could only nod as Felix pulled away and nodded for her to leave. She wouldn’t go far, Luka’s cell was just below his room. Felix was proud of his little scapegoat. Luka had been the unfortunate chosen to be the spy of the order. Felix had easily tricked the members into thinking Luka had fallen for Chloe and allowed the council to use him in return. A true Romeo and Juliet affair. He chuckled, soon, the world would burn, and soon, the restart would begin. He moved to the closet, opening it to reveal the woman caged inside, her mouth gagged as large blue eyes looked up in fear. 

“Don’t worry little bunny, I’ll let you return home soon.” he pulled the miraculous from his inside pocket, running the pad of his thumb over it. “First though, you get to watch.”


	22. Blush

Marinette was in bed, blue eyes searching the roof as if it held all the answers. What had happened on that rooftop? She turned on her side, pulling her knees to her chest. She had kissed Chat, Kissed Adrien? 

He had kissed her back, did that mean he liked her too? Maybe they had just been caught up in the moment? Perhaps it meant nothing, right? She blushed thinking of the memory. Her lips still tingled from his soft touch. 

“So unfair,” she whispered, a pout on her face as she glared out the window. She needed to fix the curse, bring Adrien back. Right now, she couldn’t fall in love with him. He wasn’t even truly alive. Chat Noir wasn’t all Adrien. 

“I can not love him,” Marinette berated herself. Hot tears slowly drifted down her cheeks. She loved him, she loved tonight, dare she admit it, but, for a few moments, she had not wanted to find Tikki. Everything would change once she connected the two kwami, did she really want that?

“Ugh,” she growled turning on her back and glaring at the ceiling. This was just some horrible curse. She hated life sometimes.

Emma was quiet, her face void of emotion as she quietly slid into the room Chat called his own. The black cat was under the window, the moonbeams highlighting his black coat. She watched his ears twitch as she approached. 

“Emma?” he whispered confusion and worry in his voice. It made her pause for a moment before Tikki’s voice coaxed her forward. She didn’t want to die, not again. And Chat wasn’t going to die, she was just setting Plagg loose. 

Emma placed her hand against Chat’s cheek before looking into his eyes, tears falling down her face as Tikki took over...

Lila watched as the purple butterfly flew from her hand and towards the outskirt of town. Chaos would reign and soon all of this would be gone. A new world would form. One she ruled. 

Emma watched the butterfly latch itself to the gold bell around Chat’s neck, turning it silver as his eyes turned from green to blue, the butterfly insignia forming over his eyes like a mask. Her job was done, the evil she was meant to be part of had started. Chat Blanc lept out the window, his white body standing out against the dark night. A night she knew would almost never end. 

Chat wasn’t thinking straight, his head was buzzing with words and voices. He was drowning as flashes of the world came and went. Plagg was in control, he knew that much. Marinette, Emma, were they safe? Had Plagg hurt them? No, Plagg wouldn’t touch them. This new voice though, the one added to Plagg’s animal growls, that voice would hurt, that voice would, no, wanted, to kill. Wanted him to kill. 

“Chat,” that voice, every part of him paused at that sound. His blood turned cold, his eyes widened. Marinette was standing in front of him, her nightgown blowing in the soft wind. She looked scared, worried. An emotion he had placed there. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but only a loud growl emerged. He was a wild animal, his thoughts were wild. 

“Adrien,” she tried again, moving closer, something Chat didn’t want. 

“Adrien?” Chat’s voice finally came out, smooth and silky, dangerous. She paused finally at the sound. “Adrien is dead, he has been for a long time. I’m finally here. The name’s Plagg,” 

Marinette was frozen by the creature before her. It was a nightmare come true. This wasn’t her Chat, her Adrien. The kwami of destruction had arrived, and with him came chaos. The apocalypse.

“Don’t do this, I can help, we can find Tikki,” Marinette began, only for Plagg to laugh and shake his head, white hair going wild on his head. 

“Foolish witch, so blind that you can’t even see the truth under your nose, can’t even realize your stupid crush has been trying to  _ show  _ you that Tikki has been here the whole time.” Plagg laughed. Marinette said nothing as Plagg moved closer, his clawed hand circling her throat.

“Run, chasing you will be so fun when I kill you,” he whispered. It took a moment before Marinette felt her instincts kick in, her legs aching as she ran from Chat Blanc. Her fear escalating when she heard him give chase. 


	23. Confessions

_ {Five minutes after Plagg gained control} _

Emma’s whole body shook as she stood before Marinette, the young witch still dazed from sleep. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Emma began, “it's my fault, but Lila, and Felix, they control me. I’m just a tool. Tikki is inside me and...” the little girls words were a strum together blur. Marinette only caught certain words, but looking towards where her black cat had gone, seeing the white feral beast he had become. She understood enough. 

“Stay here,” she didn’t know if Emma would listen, frankly, at the moment she didn’t care. 

“Chat,” she called. 

~~~~~

Chloe cried as Luka held her, the order running around above them screaming orders and talking of white cats. 

“He did it, they did it.” Luka whispered. He tucked Chloe into his chest, kissing the top of her head. Both knew these were their last moments. Chaos reigned outside, no one knew how to defeat this. 

“I love you,” they whispered, holding each other closer.

~~~~

{ _ present time} _

Marinette was out of breath, her heart hammering as she hid behind an alley. She knew he was coming, he knew her scent. She wouldn’t deny that. All she could do was lead him away from the city. 

The low growls, the feel of his claws around her throat, she tensed.

“ _ Are you done running?”  _ His voice was a growl, but it still made a part of her shiver. 

“ _ Everyone is in love with the thrill of death, captivated by it in some form or fashion.”  _ Chat Blanc explained. Marinette closed her eyes from the icy blue stare. His purrs vibrate against her chest as he pressed himself against her. It reminded her that Adrien was still inside. 

_ “Times up,”  _ Chat purred, his clutch getting tighter making her gasp before the grip around her throat was gone, and now around her waist. 

She was in the air, soaring above Paris. Fires scattered the landscape. Smoke billowing into the night sky turning darkness to light. Marinette looked up at her captor, waiting as he finally landed on a clean roof. 

“ _ Stay,”  _ he ordered, placing her on the floor. Marinette crossed her arms, this was not her Chaton, giving orders and being distant. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, looking as Chat Blanc tensed. Marinette smiled as she dared a step closer. 

“I’m sorry,” she began. “I love you. I- I know you tried to keep me from getting hurt. You sacrificed yourself for me. You disobeyed your father for me. And this is how I repaid you.” Marinette explained. Chat looked over at her, his face calm and devoid of emotion. Explosions shook the area, a war he was now part of. Chat Blanc moved forward, caressing her cheek. 

“ _ My reward for your stupidity, is making both you and Adrien believe you had a chance of being together again.”  _ With that, he leapt away leaving Marinette trapped on the rooftop. 

Felix and Lila pushed Emma forward as Chat Blanc landed before them. 

“Plagg?” Lila asked, a smile on her face. It wasn’t returned, blue eyes focused on Emma, the child scared and shaking. 

“ _ Tikki,”  _ he called, making the girl flinch. Felix pushed her even closer to the feline. Plagg raised his hackles, tail whipping the air as he held out an arm for the girl. 

“We kept her for you, now, our prize.” Felix ordered. Emma hung her head as she was pressed to Chat Blanc’s side. Chat Blanc growled as he nuzzled his head against Emma’s hair. 

“ _ A prize? Is that what you believe will happen _ ?” Chat asked, his words a purr. All eyes were on him. Chat smiled before lifting the child in his arms. 

“ _ Your prize if you will, is a quick death.”  _ His words were calm as he walked forward, his left claw covered in black static. 

Emma watched in fear as Lila turned to dust. He turned to Felix, raising a finger to his chest. 

“ _ Her charm,”  _ Plagg ordered holding out his free hand.


	24. Bleps and toe-beans

Marinette jumped when Chat Blanc returned to her rooftop. Emma stood beside him, her eyes downcast. 

_ “Time to go,”  _ Chat ordered, moving past Marinette. Emma followed, holding out her hand to Marinette as she passed the elder. The two girls followed after the white cat, silence only disturbed by the shaking and loud cracks of explosions. 

_ “Now that I’ve returned, Tikki and I will rule over this world.”  _ Chat Blanc mused. Emma grabbed Marinette’s hand as she looked up in fear. 

“This isn’t right, this isn’t you,” Marinette whispered, her voice quivering with fear. She wanted Adrien, she was scared. They entered a large penthouse, Marinette and Emma stood at the Center of the room confused. 

“ _ Adrien was at least good for something,”  _ Plagg laughed. 

“Tikki doesn’t want this, this isn’t right!” Emma cried out, her hands on her hips. Chat Blanc turned a growl on his tongue. Marinette moved between the small girl and an angry cat. 

“Look around Plagg, do you really think this is something Tikki would want?” Marinette asked. Chat Blanc narrowed his eyes before chuckling. 

“Creation needs destruction. Destruction needs to reign in order for something new to come in.” He explained. Marinette couldn’t argue that logic, and Emma was now on her knees in tears. Shaking her head, she ignored the white cat and focused on the child. 

“Is Tikki talking to you?” Marinette asked, taking a seat beside Emma. Emma shook her head, trying to clear her eyes of her tears. Marinette sighed as she rubbed her back. She wanted everything to go back to normal, she wished she never tried to defy fate again. 

“Come on, let’s find a bedroom. I doubt he will let us go anytime soon.” Marinette comforted as she stood up and led Emma towards loft stairs. 

“I’m really sorry about all of this,” Emma whispered, a yawn escaping. Marinette smiled before shaking her head. 

“It’s been a tough night for you, let’s get you to bed,” Marinette said, finally locating a bed. After a good few hours and the first lights of dawn, Marinette emerged from the bedroom. She paused when she noticed Chat Blanc asleep curled at the window. His tongue partly out and his toe beans on full display as he laid on his side. She dared think he was kind of cute, if not for the fact he was a killer. 

“ _ Plagg is an old being, older than even me,”  _ Marinette turned, Emma was standing by the foot of the stairs, her eyes shining blue in the darkness. 

“Tikki,” Marinette whispered. The girl nodded, walking forward and eyeing the white cat.

“ _ I apologize for what has to happen, but, it is time for this era, this generation too come to an end,”  _ Tikki said calmly. Marinette frowned, her arms wrapping around herself. 

“What does that even mean for us?” she asked, “Do we go extinct like dinosaurs, or what?” her anger was growing, all her stress building as Tikki stood beside her. Adrien was gone, Emma was never real. Had nothing been real as of late? Marinette felt the hot tears running down her cheeks, she should have listened to Adrien. Had she even told the real Adrien she loved him?

“ _ I’m sorry Marinette, but in a way, you did help. If Adrien had not died, if you had not tried to bring back the living, then all of this would not have happened,”  _ Tikki smiled, “ _ thank you,”  _

Thank you? _ Thank you!  _ How dare she even say that. Rage now filled her as she turned to Tikki and moved closer to her.

“How dare you!  _ How dare you!” _ Marinette snarled, her finger pressing against Emma’s chest as Tikki looked up at her in surprise. 

“What say do you have on how we run our lives? You are nothing, you are like  _ me!  _ You fucked up, Plagg died. The two of you can’t just go around destroying things!” Marinette snapped. Tikki waited calmly as the young witch yelled at her, Chat Blanc was awake now, watching with sad eyes. 

“ _ The witches curse, it was the price Plagg and I had to pay for what we did.”  _ Tikki finally spoke her words near a whisper. “ _ We were cursed to be the apocalypse, to be the visual of life and death,”  _ Tikki explained. Chat walked up beside Tikki and leaned against the wall. 

“ _ I’m sorry, but this was inevitable.”  _ he apologized. 


	25. Kitten noir/ lights out

Bunnix hated her role, hated the task Felix had left her. He was gone now, she knew this, but did it stop her now? No. 

She had to find Marinette, break her for the Felix of the past. Her blue eyes turned to the umbrella before she opened a portal with her power. 

“Sorry mini bug,” she whispered, entering the portal and locating the reality she needed. This world was destroyed, the main plan ruined, she was plan B. 

Thirteen-year-old Marinette was crying as a blond girl and Lila yelled at her. 

“Leave her alone!” Adrien ordered, his arms crossed as he stood protectively beside the small girl. Bunnix watched from afar, she could see Felix, his eyes trained on the pigtailed girl. She had been his intended before Emma. He wouldn’t fail to have her this time. 

“Adrikins, why protect her? She’s poor!” Chloé scoffed, failing to conceal a smile behind her hand. Marinette cried harder at the jab as Lila moved forward.

“Not to mention, she’s totally ugly and worthless.  _ You  _ are  _ way  _ too good for a simple baker's daughter.” Lila added. Adrien narrowed his eyes, Marinette was his only normal friend, the only person he could share his true secret with. 

“Come on Marinette,” Adrien whispered, holding out his hand to her. 

“Careful Adrien, you choose her, you lose us,” Lila warned. Adrien sighed, Marinette looking between the three with fear in her eyes. 

“She’s a witch Adrien,” Lila hissed. Adrien pulled Marinette closer, a low growl escaping his throat. Bunnix followed from the shadows, she needed to get Marinette alone. 

Adrien led Marinette into the Agreste mansion, pausing when Felix blocked his path. 

“You are playing a dangerous game little cousin.” Felix mused, moving forward. Adrien smiled ignoring how Marinette clung to his side. 

“Not sure what you mean?” He replied before taking his pigtailed witch upstairs to his room. Bunnix waited for the two to disappear, before moving to Felix’s side. He looked over, his face holding mild confusion. Quickly, as she had done three other times before, she explained the situation and her existence. 

“Then, no matter what, the kwami and miraculous betray us.” Felix whispered, his mind already working. 

“Follow me rabbit.” He ordered, Bunnix having no choice but to obey. Felix was sadistic, even at a young age. She had experienced that side of him enough to remain silent and obey. Felix entered his room, making sure no one saw Bunnix. 

“You returned because we failed. It won’t happen again.” Felix said as he took a seat at his desk. Bunnix folded her knees, taking a seat at his side on the floor. His fingers drummed against the top of his desk, the thirteen-year-old closed his eyes in thought, an act Bunnix knew better than to disturb. 

“If Adrien’s death failed us, then why not try the death of something even more traumatic,” Felix whispered. Bunnix looked up confused as Felix grinned. 

“We will let my cousin and his precious Marinette grow up and start a family. Surely the death of a child will gain what we want.” He suggested before turning to the rabbit beside him. 

“Find a reality where I have Marinette. Bring her back. She will be my backup, just in case.” He ordered making Bunnix stand and nod before jumping into her burrow. 


	26. Time travel pajama purrincess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final three prompts

Adrien leaned against Marinette, their cage was small and cramped them together. Six years they had been captive by Felix, a miraculous user who terrorized the city of Paris. Marinette had been given a drug that made her merge with this thing called a kwami who controlled destruction, Adrien, had been given the kwami of creation. 

“I’m hungry,” Marinette whispered weakly, her body protesting even the smallest of movements. Adrien looked around before holding out his hand, concentrating hard, he managed to create a small scrap of bread. 

“Sorry, it’s all I can manage,” he replied holding the bread to her chapped lips. Marinette shook her head, opening her mouth as Adrien placed the bread inside of her mouth. They were kept weak, just barely alive. He hated it. He hated seeing Marinette hurt by his cousin. How they were being tortured by his own family. It was silent again, the two leaning against each other as their stomachs growled. 

“Plagg scares me,” Marinette confided, feeling Adrien’s arms wrap tighter around her. 

“The pull to destroy, to kill. It scares me.” Adrien kissed the top of her head. His presence had always calmed the voice, Tikki’s power balancing Plagg’s, but the weaker the holders became, the weaker the kwami of creation got and stronger destruction became. The door to their cell opened, Adrien pressing himself closer to Marinette as Felix and a strange bunny hybrid lady walked forward.

“This is the girl, the newest victim of the witches curse.” Felix snarled out, his presence making Marinette flinch back into Adrien’s touch. The woman moved closer to the bars, her figure sunken. Adrien recognized the signs of abuse and torture, this woman was as much a victim as them. 

“Witches curse, a cruel name for a cruel act.” the woman whispered.

“It’s a cruel fate really,” Felix replied calmly. Witches, a play on the name bitches, given by the priest who discovered the sin. Adrien couldn’t speak, his words a whisper of air. Marinette could barely move, they were sitting ducks. Felix opened the cage, the two inside shivering as he easily pulled Marinette away from Adrien’s side. 

“As long as the plan works, I could care less,” Felix replied, answering a question asked from before they had emerged down here with the prisoners.

“Please,” Adrien begged, weaky trying to move forward, his arm reaching out for his partner. Felix ignored him, kicking his arm away and closing the cage behind him as Marinette was tossed into the woman’s arms. 

“I trust we are done here?” Felix asked, ignoring how Adrien pressed himself against the cold bars. Bunnix nodded before opening a portal and taking her away from the Adrien of her world. 

“So many realities exist, but sadly, in all of them, we kwami, we miraculous users, are the lower class in each one. Slaves to our masters.” Bunnix explained in a pained whisper as they entered another portal. 

“Bunnix, you’ve returned,” Felix smiled as Chloe sat beside him. At their feet lay a cat boy hybrid. Marinette instantly recognized him as Adrien, the pull of destruction calling to her own soul. Bunnix pushed Marinette forward, her legs unable to keep her standing as she fell. Felix glared at the broken girl before him. 

“You have failed me so much so far, this is our last chance.” Felix hissed. Marinette looked at her hands unable to meet the gaze of the man who had tortured her. 

“Please, may I leave now?” Bunnix begged, sighing when Felix dismissed her. 

“Adrien, get her dressed,” Felix ordered with a hint of disgust in his voice. Marinette flinched as Adrien reached out for her. His green eyes were dulled, his hands shaking. Marinette leaned heavily on him as she weakly followed him up to a room. 

“I’ve seen you die multiple times, we created life, we lost life. Each version of you manipulated and taken from me.” Adrien explained, he spoke as if this was just another life he was expected to see die. She understood her fate. 

“What am I to do then?” she asked weakly. Adrien handed her a pair of red and black polka dot pajamas. 

“We have a kid, and pray they fix whatever Felix want’s,” Adrien replied. Marinette frowned at his words. 

“So far, they have all failed?” she asked. Adrien nodded.

“The wish, whatever, it doesn’t always work,” he said, making Marinette sigh. Baby’s were not made in a day. It could take years. Determined, she looked up at Adrien and caressed his face. This was still her Adrien, no matter the reality. 

“Let’s end this my kitty,” she whispered. Adrien took her hand, kissing her knuckles. 

Months, it was taking months, but Marinette was using this time she was given to work on a plan. Adrien never left her side, guarding her as she read and studied the curse that plagued them. 

“The final chapter is gone, Plagg and Tikki stopped writing here,” Marinette said as Adrien looked over her shoulder. He noticed the blank pages and frowned, they were torn out. 

“Maybe they didn’t stop, maybe whoever found this book, tore out the pages,” Adrien said. Marinette hummed before looking around and moving to the single bed and sitting down cross-legged.

“Keep watch kitty, I’m going to find out once and for all.” Adrien nodded as he moved to sit at the door. He brought Marinette from all realities. He knew Felix failed in other worlds. There was a reason this couldn’t be, he hoped that this would be the final time.

Marinette felt light, this new realm a blast of color as small creatures flew around chatting happily. 

Kwami, true kwami. 

“Marinette,” a small red and black creature greeted, flying up to her. Besides the flying creature, a black cat. Marinette said nothing as she watched the creatures. Plagg and Tikki her mind provided. 

“Playing dangerous game pigtails,” Plagg said, floating lazily. Images showed around her, like images on a tv. Past tries. 

“We are not meant to be together like this,” Tikki said. 

“Not forced, not used to bring things back.” Plagg continued.

“Creation, destruction, it’s meant to be together, meant to be balanced.” Tikki finished explaining. Marinette nodded, she had read about that. Something was given and something of equal value was taken. 

_ Balance. _

“So, what do we do?” Marinette asked. They couldn’t run, Bunnix would just fix that. She needed something more solid. Her eyes opened, Adrien against the door looking strained as someone tried to open it. 

“I know what to do,” Marinette said as the door was forced open and Adrien sent against the wall. Lila entered, her eyes held fire.

“And, just what is it you have to do?” she asked, her tone icy. Adrien walked to stand beside Marinette. She was stronger than she had been before. The power of creation humming through her veins. Lila moved closer, reaching out to grab the girl, but Adrien stepped between them. 

“Not this time,” he spoke, his voice low. Lila raised a brow, her eyes narrowed.

“It won’t work anyway, whatever you are planning,” Marinette replied. Felix appeared behind Lila, Adrien moving Marinette closer behind him. 

“I assure you it is, and, thanks to Bunnix, I know what we have done wrong this whole time.” Felix mused as he grabbed Adrien. 

“Instead of making a child and merge the miraculous, we just simply kill you both,” he spoke so calmly about their demise. Marinette shivered, quickly creating a wall to hold off the male, but it was Adrien, who dashed forward, arm outstretched as blackness bubbled around his hand. Marinette noticed Bunnix in the doorway, in the confusion of Adrien’s outburst, she and Marinette met eyes, a single nod between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Burrow,” the calm voice whispered as a portal opened. She stepped inside eyeing the many alternate realities before finding the one she wanted. “Time to go back, mini bug,” Ladybug looked up from her cage, sunken eyes widening in fear. “Please, not again...”

“Tikki, we are going to fix this,” Plagg whispered, destroying the journal at her side.

“But, you died!” Tikki whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“And to this world, I will remain dead. Come now sugar cube, it’s time we disappeared from history.” Plagg lifted his lady from her cage, nodding to Bunnix as time changed and realities disappeared. 

In the future, long from the time of Tikki and Plagg, a small girl creeps silently from her room. Green eyes listening intently as soft murmurs from the livingroom meet her ears. Moving closer, she peeks around the corner, her cat tail bumps against her leg as her paws pressed against the wall. 

“Chat, I warned you about this.” her mother’s voice was a gentle scolding as she talked with her father.

“I know my lady, but, you know the cat in me can’t stay still.” he pouted back. Marinette sighed, the audible sound of exhaustion filling the room. 

“Your leg is broken, and what if someone had caught you? Adrien, I swear between you and Emma I am going to get more grey hair. I’m already going bald.” she was pacing now as her father’s transformation fell, his miraculous gleaming around his finger.

“I know, I know, destruction and creation and all that. I promise not to go out again until healed.” he smiled kissing the top of his wife’s head. Marinette smiled before returning the kiss.

“Good, now, go put your kitten back in bed,” Marinette ordered as Emma blinked, her father’s soft thumps as he used his crutches to get to his hidden daughter. 


End file.
